


Massage

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shoulder Massage, Slight mention of cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tamahariel on Tumblr.  Fenris massages Anders’ shoulders, laments over the uses of his throat, and kisses him awkwardly over the back of a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

“You’re… Very good at this, you know.”

“You sound as if that surprises you.”

“Well, you’re not exactly known for your-“ Anders’ voice was cut off by a low groan, his eyes sliding shut for a moment, “Gentle touch.”

Fenris hummed in agreement as he worked his fingers into the knot he’d found in the muscle of Anders’ shoulder, smoothing over the tense flesh with the barest flicker of lyrium. His hands, free from his gauntlets, gently sought out each tight spot on his mage’s neck and removed them with soft motions of his fingertips.

Anders was always tense after a day at the clinic. If he wasn’t hunched over a patient, deep in the mindset of healing and uncaring of his own needs, he was bent over desk scrawling away at his manifesto, or moaning in wanton delight as Fenris himself thrust into the mage with abandon. His shoulders and neck always ended up in a mess of knots that he couldn’t heal with magic, as it was neither broken nor cut.

Fenris smiled as he trailed his fingers up from Anders’ shoulders to his throat, reaching around to massage against the mage’s pronounce Adam’s apple. He didn’t mind helping Anders out in this way, not when it meant he could keep the man’s throat and shoulders loose and ready for whenever the urge took over Fenris to throw the mage to his knees and slam his cock down his throat. Anders was astounding when it came to sucking Fenris down and pleasing him with his tongue; he did it was an almost boyish eagerness, taking the elf deep into his throat and swallowing around the thick length as he hollowed his cheeks and fondled Fenris’ balls.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine, the tips of his fingers trailing thoughtfully over Anders’ throat as his thumbs brushed over the corner of his jaw. The act of massaging the mage’s neck and shoulders was as selfish on Fenris’ behalf as it was therapeutic for them both, though Anders hardly seemed to care. His head tipped back to rest against Fenris’ stomach, eyes fluttering half open to stare up at the elf with a dopey smile. A low vibration rumbled against Fenris’ fingers, making him raise an eyebrow at the mage as his lips twitched in amusement.

“Are you purring, Anders?”

Anders blinked up at him, eyes wide. He paused for a moment, in which the purrs stopped, and stared at Fenris in confusion. The elf snorted as he gently scratched beneath Anders’ chin, a fond smile tugging at his lips as the purring started up again, this time much louder than before.

Anders, realising now what Fenris meant, chuckled deeply and grinned up at the elf, laughter in his eyes. “You’re very good with your hands, you know.”

“I am sure you have already said that to me, mage.”

“I have?” Anders blinked for a moment, shaking his head to clear the fuzz that had settled over his mind under Fenris’ ministrations, and laughed. “You’re right, I already have. You’re distracting me, you see. You’re much too good at this.”

Fenris rolled his eyes in fond amusement, cupping Anders’ jaw gently in one hand. He leant down to brush their lips together, smiling as Anders pressed up into it and released a happy sigh against Fenris’ lips, tilting his head back further over the chair to reach him.

“Thank you, love,” Anders mumbled sweetly as Fenris pulled back, the dopey smile back on his face and a warm contentment settled in his eyes.

Fenris smiled, brushing his thumb across the stubble on Anders’ jaw. “You are welcome, as always, though I expect compensation for my efforts.”

Anders’ laughter was warm and soft, and felt soothing as its vibrations travelled down his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Another promtie do. That's all my fics really are, if I'm honest, but there we go. Short and fluffy.


End file.
